rainbow_treasurefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
Rules of this wiki. Failure to comply to these rules can result in a warning, block, or ban. Wiki Rules # No spamming. This includes random and unrelated information. # No offensive content. This includes hate speech, violent content, and/or pornographic content. Doing so will not only add you 3 AP, the contribution will also be deleted from this site. # You must be at least 13 to contribute to this site. If you are under 13, you will be added 16 AP (be blocked) until your 13th birthday, or until December 31 (of the year you turn 13). # No swearing. You may censor swears with asterisks but it's still recommended you don't do it. # Anonymous editing is allowed, but don't do it too often. If there are too many anonymous editors, anonymous editing will be disabled, and all those will be forced to make accounts. # This is not a fanon wiki. Do not add fanfiction or fake stuff here. Only add information related to Rainbow Treasure 1 or 2. Leaks are not welcome, except rumors which will in some time become real. # Be safe and have fun. Chat Rules # To use the chat, you must have a Wikia account. If you try to go there anonymously it will give a permission error. # Do not spam or troll. This includes text speak or random gibberish. Copying/posting the same message for over 40 times without stopping will give you a permanent chat ban. # No mentioning violent, sexual or 18+ content. Most of them are under 18, so be respectful and tolerate content to match that age. # Do not shout and/or scream in chat. This includes talking in ALL CAPS. # The private messages feature is here for a reason. If you want to talk about, for example: your recent visit to the movie theater to watch a movie, or any other non-RT related topic, do so in the private messages. # This is not a fanon wiki. No roleplaying is allowed, except in private messages. # Do not swear. Mild language is permitted, but strong will not be tolerated, and will cause you to be kicked or banned. # Be nice and show respect to others. Bullying or flame wars will not be tolerated. Scales This 8-tier scale is used to control people's behavior. 8 is the highest and 1 is the lowest (unblocked). level8.PNG|A person who is currently level 8 has 0 or 1 attacks. level7.PNG|A person who is currently level 7 has 2 or 3 attacks. level6.PNG|A person who is currently level 6 has 4 or 5 attacks. level5.PNG|A person who is currently level 5 has 6 or 7 bad edits. level4.PNG|A person who is currently level 4 has 8 or 9 attacks. level3.PNG|A person who is currently level 3 has 10 or 11 attacks. level2.PNG|A person who is currently level 2 has 12 or 13 attacks. level1.PNG|A person who is currently level 1 has 14 or 15 attacks, and is in risk of being blocked. level0.PNG|A person who is currently levelless./level 0 has 16 or more attacks. This includes blocked users. In this gallery, an attack is any bad deed done on this wiki and its chat. The following are the bad deeds which are considered a value of attack points. For an unblocked person, 15 is the highest value (bad), 0 is the lowest (good): 1 point *Swearing uncensored. Asterisk-censored swearing adds someone 0 AP. 2 points *Shouting and screaming (aka writting in caps lock) *Spamming over 40 messages without being disturbed by another user *Permanent chat ban *Adding fanon information 3 points *Bullying/flame wars *Offensive content *Opposed chat ban review 4 points *Adding non-related information *Roleplay 5 points *Threatening someone with a serious deed 10 points *Vandalism